Footrests that clamp to the crash bars on motorcycles have been used for many years. Some of the footrests are clamped in a selected fixed position and remain in that position at all times. To provide a flat shoe contact surface at the required angle for a person sitting on the seat of the motorcycle, it has generally been necessary to have a left side footrest and a right side footrest.
Motorcycle operators may decide to move footrests to a storage position when they are not in use. To accommodate the requirement, footrests that are moveable between a use position and a storage position have been constructed. These footrests do not provide two different use positions.
Motorcycles have an engine that produces heat, located between the operator's legs. With the exception of ambient air, motorcycles do not have air conditioning. To improve comfort, control temperature and avoid fatigue during extended trips, operators of motorcycles find it convenient to rest their feet in three or more different positions. One position is at the side of the engine and near the ground. A second position is on footrests attached to crash bars and extending inward toward the motorcycle from the attachments to the crash bars. A third position is footrests attached to the crash bars and extending outward away from the motorcycle and the attachments to the crash bars. In the first position, the operator's feet are well below the operator's knees and close to the engine. In the second position, the operator's feet are well forward of the knees, each knee joint is bent less, and the distance between the feet and the engine is increased from the distance when in the first position. In the third position, the operator's feet are laterally spread apart further, the knee joints are bent a little less than when the feet are in the second position and the distance between the feet and the engine is increased from the distance when in the second position.
Footrests generally have a flat footrest surface that is at an angle to horizontal. The angle of the footrests places the footrest surface in a plane that is generally normal to the tibia. The footrests available in the past that have a flat footrest surface have a left side footrest and right side footrest. To obtain the third footrest position, in addition to the second footrest position, a second set of footrests is required. The second set of footrests must be attached to the crash bars below or above the first set. Both inside footrests are generally at one common elevation. Both outside footrests are generally at a common elevation and either above or below the inside footrests.